snowstorm
by sanjana tsukiyomi black
Summary: amu and ikuto are dating, and they go on a romantic trip, but is everything as perfect as it seems? sry bad summary. the title really doesnt match the story and i will explain why inside


**Snowstorm **

**Sanjana: hey hey hey again!**

**Ikuto: hey it's your second story.**

**Amu: is it a one-shot?**

**Sanjana: yup! I love writing one shots and I will keep writing them until I get some more reviews and more ideas. Sry I'm not rly good at ideas!**

**Ikuto: didn't you tell me to remind you to say that one thing?**

**Sanjana: what one thing?**

**Amu: that one thing with the reviewers and stuff!**

**Sanjana: oh yeaaaahhh! Thank you so much for all the reviews on my first story graduation! And a special shout out to mermaid-hanon who gave me this idea!**

**Ikuto: here's a cookie *wink, wink***

**Amu: HEY! That's my man mermaid-hanon, lay off!**

**Sanjana: *shakes head at them sadly* anywaaayyyys… thank you to all the other people that gave me ideas; I will be using them as well! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or shugo chara, because if I did, amu and Ikuto would have fourteen kids by now.**

Amu's p.o.v

"Don't worry it's going to be ok" utau tried to say through all my worrying.

"No its not utau, I'm going on a snow trip with IKUTO, if I make a fool of myself, he'll never talk to me again!" I screamed back.

"Amu, he already likes you, hell, he's your _boyfriend, _and you've been dating for two years! The only thing you need to worry about is if he'll _pop the question_!" Rima yelled in my ear.

"Do you really think so?" I asked back, suddenly feeling really calm.

"Uuuuummmm, are you feeling alright amu-chi? Your acting really weird" yaya mumbled while trying to hold the lollipop in her mouth.

Oh no, oh no, oh no. they cann_ot_ find out about the morning sickness, the extreme hunger, and the mood swings. I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet, so I'm not sure.

"I don't know what you're talking about yaya, I feel perfectly fine!" I say back, trying to sound as excited as possible,

"m'kay" she yelled back, apparently not noticing the fact that I was sweating bullets.

Utau and Rima weren't fooled though; they were staring at me with suspicious eyes.

"So amu, how are you feeling, no morning sickness, are you hungry?" utau asked.

"Uuuuummmm, n-n-no thanks, I just ate. A-a-and I I'm feeling a-a-as healthy as an h-h-horse." I stuttered back.

Their eyes narrowed and they both took a step closer to me as I took a large step back.

They both kept walking closer while I kept walking back.

"Amu just tells us, we both know we're going to get it out of you anyways." Rima said with a shake of her head. Utau nodded in agreement.

"Fine" I whispered, defeated.

"I think I'm pregnant. But I'm not sure because I didn't take a pregnancy test yet"

Yaya, utau, and Rima squealed in happiness.

"Wait, does my brother know?" utau asked.

"No, not yet, he knows I have morning sickness, but I told him that I just got the flu, but I'm all better now." I answered

"Wow, who knew Ikuto would be the clueless one." Rima said

"I don't know, Ikuto I a lot smarter than people give him credit for" I said

"Don't worry, Ikuto wouldn't lie to you" utau said with confidence.

I was still worried though. I knew Ikuto, and he wouldn't ask me about all this, especially if he realized that I was having mood swings.

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

I was packing my suitcase to go on the trip with my friends and amu.

It wasn't working out so well because I was messing up and putting the toothbrush where the clothes were supposed to go and I was trying to fit my clothes in the little toothbrush bag.

My mind was on amu's weirdness.

I know that she doesn't just have the flu, and she was getting mood swings, and she was eating twice than what she normally ate.

I had my suspicions, but I knew better than to approach her know. I also knew that she suspected that I suspected that she was pregnant.

The only thing I was worried about was why she wouldn't tell me

When I finally got my head back together, and started packing my suitcase correctly, the doorbell rings.

"Hey man!" I heard kukkia's voice bellow from downstairs.

"Hey, you know they invented this new thing called waiting for the person to answer the door, you should try it out" I sighed back.

"Whatever, you ready to be trapped in one house with amu with no parental supervision?" he asked waving his eyebrows.

"Get your head out of the gutters kukkai" I said back.

"Besides, me and amu already did that" I whispered quietly.

Believe it or not, I didn't like talking about my private life.

"Wow! I didn't know that dude! Besides, did you get her a ring?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure"

I handed him the ring. It was a small golden ring with a large pink diamond in the middle, midnight blue diamonds around the side, and strawberry + kitty cat = 4eva engraved on the side.

"Wow man, this ring must have cost a fortune!"

"No duh, my ichigo deserves the best"

Kukkai shook his head at the nickname that I gave amu, he didn't like it very, much cause he could never make amu blush no matter what he tried.

He stopped trying after I nearly killed him for flirting with my amu.

"Ok, I'm all done packing, let's go" I said

Kukkai got my suitcase, and I got my violin, this was going to be the best trip me and amu ever took. I was taking her to this ski lodge. I knew it was kind of fishy that I was taking her to a ski lodge en she was sick, but whatever.

**Time skip (at the ski lodge)**

"Hiiiiii Ikuto!" amu shouted as soon as I got out of kukkai's car.

She came up to me and tackled me in a big bear hug….. Or at least as big as her petite body would allow.

I chuckled in happiness. I know that this isn't very manly, but I loved her with everything in my being. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like without her.

"Hey amu-koi"

That's when I looked down at her outfit and was surprised… she had on booty shorts and a tank top!

"Uuuuummmm amu-koi, it's a little cold to wear that here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, utau and Rima forced me into this, they thought you were taking me to Hawaii or something"

"I already took you there; they should know that I would never take you two places twice!"

She giggled at my 'mad' face.

I could finally get what I needed out out her. Was she pregnant or not?

**Time skip again (inside the lodge)  
**"wow Ikuto, this is amazing!"

"Thanks, I bought just for you."

"**Awwwwwww** Ikuto, I you didn't have to buy it for me."

"But amu-koi, I want the best for you, and this is nothing"

Amu smiled at me with those beautiful honey-golden eyes.

"So amu, do you want to go sledding?" I whispered

She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, just let me go get changed"  
I nodded back.

**Amu's p.o.v**

I could tell that Ikuto was getting suspicious. I had to get the test soon.

When we went out to go sledding, he brought those kinds of sleds that can fit two people.

I was surprised; he hated those types of sleds. Ikuto thought that they were more dangerous than anything on this planet.

I personally though that this was strange because they were made for keeping you safe.

"Why did you get that sled, aren't those dangerous" I asked

He smiled down at me. "Yeah, but you like them and I would do anything for you"  
usually I would smile and kiss him, but this time, I was getting suspicious. Why was Ikuto being so nice to me?

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

When we got to the snow park, we did a couple of sledding rounds; we took a lot of pictures, and drank some hot chocolate.

Right now, we are back at the lodge and just chilling.

"Uuuuummmm amu-koi, I have something to ask you."

"Yes"

Even before I said yes, he got down from the couch we were sniggled up on and got down on one knee.

I started to hyperventilate! I was not not not not not ready for this!

"Hinamori, amu I love you more than anything in this world and I would do anything for you. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

He asked taking out the ring. **(I described it somewhere in the beginning)**

"Omg Omg Omg! Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!"

"Yes!" Ikuto screamed.

He jumped up into the air. Ikuto picked me up spun me around, and put the ring on me.

I giggled in happiness.

Later that day, I bought a pregnancy test and told Ikuto of my symptoms.

**Normal p.o.v**

_Flush….._amu exited the bathroom with a tiny white stick in her hands,

Ikuto was sitting on the bed looking at the floor.

When she arrived, he looked up and gave her a hesitant smile.

"Ikuto, are you glad that I'm pregnant?"

"Of course I am, it's just that I don't want to see you go through the pain of birth."

Amu giggled and attacked him in a hug.

"Are you ready to look at the stick?" she asked him

He nodded in approval.

Amu grabbed the stick off the counter, and took a quick peek at it.

OMG OMG OMG GOMGMG JGRBJRGNB [JGRNKB

Ikuto glanced at her surprised expression and quickly grabbed the stick from her hands.

It was a huge positive sign.

Ikuto broke out into a huge smile and attacked me in a giant hug.

"We're going to be parents" the both said at the same time.

**Sanjana: yayayayayayayayayaya! I finished my second story! I got way off track with this. My first intention was to make Ikuto and amu hate each other, but then go on a school field trip and fall in love when snow stormed in their cabin, but I hope you like this anyways.**

**Ikuto: Sanjana made some corrections on this one because he old one sucked and she is very happy that the reviewers pointed it out. But she's a lazy ass and doesn't feel like correcting the time skips.**

**Amu: this has been 8 pages long and if you think that it's too short plz let her know.**


End file.
